Quartz crystal wristwatches utilizing flexure-mode quartz crystal vibrators are now in wide use. Such wristwatches are far superior in accuracy to wristwatches employing earlier methods of construction and control. One reason why the flexure-mode vibrators have been utilized is that they have a relatively low resonance frequency which can be adjusted to a specific value. However, the resonance frequency of flexure-mode quartz crystal vibrators varies substantially with ambient temperature, in which respect they are inferior to shear-mode quartz crystal vibrators. Although the electronic circuits suitable for the higher frequency of the shear-mode quartz crystal vibrators are now available, such quartz crystal vibrators have not as yet come into use because it has not been possible to manufacture them in the requisite small size at the low price necessary. It would therefore be highly desirable to develop manufacturing techniques suitable for large scale production which can yield shear-mode quartz crystal vibrators of high reliability at low cost.